Cowboy Casanova
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Annabel is new in school and quickly joins the glee club. She quickly picks up on a few things. Puck is the badass, Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine are the power couples of the club. Where does Annabel fit in, in all the drama that is glee club. She starts to fall for Puck's charms. Will she find the happy ending she so desperately wants or will she fall flat on her face.
1. How Long

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters or anything else you recognize. I also do not own the song How Long by Hinder. I do however own Annabel. This is a collab I am working on with my sister. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Cowboy Casanova **

**Chapter 1: How Long **

Puck was standing in the hall at his locker. He was waiting to go to choir practice when he saw her. She had strawberry blonde hair and light icy blue eyes. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a couple rips, a pink graphic tee with a black vest over it, and some black suede looking books that stopped just above her ankles. She had a silver stud in her nose and her ears were pierced from top to bottom with silver rings.

"Hey you new here?" Puck asked as he walked up to her. She looked up at him from the paper in her hands.

"That obvious?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, you just look a little lost," Puck said.

"I am just looking for a the choir room," the girl said.

"The choir room?" Puck asked looking at her shocked.

"Yes, I've heard about the New Directions and I think it might be fun to join," she said shrugging.

"I was just heading there I can show you the way," Puck offered.

"You sure you don't look like the type to sing to me," she said looking him up and down.

"I have a killer voice," Puck said cockily. "So you wanna know the way or not?"

"All right chillax dude, lets go then," she said hands up.

Puck turned and led her down the hall to the choir room where most of the choir was already assembled and talking. Mr. Schuester was talking to Rachel about sectionals. Puck walked up to Mr. Schuester and got his attention.

"Mr. Schue this is…" he trailed off only just realizing he didn't know her name.

"Annabel," she said smiling at him.

"Are you here to audition," Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel looked at Annabel and couldn't help feeling like she might lose her spot if the girl was good.

"Hi Rachel Berry-" Rachel said.

"Self proclaimed queen of the show," another girl called from her spot in one of the chairs.

"Santana be nice," Mr. Schuester said sternly. "Do you have a song you wanna sing for us?"

"Yeah I do actually," Annabel said. "You got an electric?"

"Here," Puck said handing her one from the instrument pile.

"This is a favorite song of mine," Annabel said as she plugged the guitar in. "Do we have a drummer?" she asked looking around the room. Finn raised his hand and stood up.

"I can drum," Finn said. She nodded to him and he walked over to the drums.

"Do you know How Long by Hinder?" She asked quietly to him, he nodded and started out the beat and she joined him on the guitar and then began to sing.

Puck sat down in the back of the room and watched Annabel sing. He had to admit she had a great voice. She had a nice rocker edge to her voice. This song was perfect for her. Puck looked at her and caught her eyes. She blushed slightly and looked way from him as she continued to sing.

Annabel looked back at Puck who was still looking at her. She averted her gaze to the rest of the club. Puck couldn't help but smirk as her eyes wandered back to him. It was like she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Puck watched Annabel sing. She looked like a natural. She was born to perform. Puck could tell that she loved performing. Her eyes just seemed to light up in joy. She was just so comfortable looking.

As Annabel neared the end of the song, Puck found himself wanted to hear more of her singing. Annabel sang and let the F word slip from her mouth.

Mr. Schuester jumped up and Annabel stopped playing. She realized her mistake Almost immediately.

"Thank you Annabel, that was great," Mr. Schuester said smiling. Annabel nodded and set the guitar aside.

"So am I in?" Annabel asked.

"Yes," Mr. Schuester said smiling at her. "Have a seat we have a few things we need talk about," he said. Annabel nodded and walked over to the only open chair in the room which just so happened to be next to Puck. Annabel sat down next him.

"Hey I didn't introduce myself earlier, but the name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck," Puck said smiling at her.

"Annabel," Annabel said smiling at him.

"Ok guys this weeks assignment, is going to be rock week," Mr. Schuester said getting Annabel and Puck'a attention.

"This is gonna be fun," Annabel said.

"About time," Puck said cheering. The bell rang for next hour. Puck was out of the room fast with most of the others.

"Annabel," Mr. Schuester said, "can you come here a second," he asked. Annabel nodded and walked over to him.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Annabel asked worriedly, "I really didn't mean to swear like that. I got carried away," she said quickly.

"No, it's nothing like that," Mr. Schuester said, "I just wanted to welcome you to McKinley and just keep it in check next time," he said. Annabel nodded her head.

"Thanks," she said. She walked out of the room only to walk into a girl with short blonde hair. "Hi."

"You better watch yourself," the blonde said.

"Why should I watch myself?" Annabel looked confused.

"Well for one you're in Glee club, and two Puck isn't the best person to hang out with," she said.

"What's your name?"

"Quinn."

"Well Quinn, I'm capable of handling myself so I'll just take my chances," Annabel said as she began to walk away. She made her way to her next class.

On her way there people were staring and talking about her. She was the new girl after all. This was only her second day, and people were already whispering about her. She shook it off. They were idiots anyway if they had nothing better to do than gossip abut her. She had other things to deal with. The bell rang as she reached her class. She walked in and saw the class was seated.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the teacher said. Annabel nodded her head.

"I'm Annabel," she said.

"Well take a seat," the teacher said pointing to the back of the room to the only open seat. Annabel nodded her head and moved to walk to the back of the class. A kid stuck his foot out before her and she was too slow to react.

"Welcome to McKinley new girl," the guy sneered. Annabel just stood up and moved to the back of the room. She sat down in her seat next to a short boy with black hair that was slicked back with gel. He had kind hazel eyes.

"That looked rough," he said.

"It's no big deal," Annabel said, "I've had worse," she added waving her hand dismissivly.

"I'm Blaine," he said holding his hand out to her, "I know what it's like to be new around here," he said.

"I'm Annabel," Annabel said smiling and shaking his hand. The two sat in the back talking for most of the hour while the teacher drone on about something they didn't really care about. Soon enough the bell for lunch rang and they both packed their things up.

"Do you have lunch next?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Annabel said, "I take it you do too?" she said.

"Yeah, wanna join me for lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, beats eating alone," Annabel said smiling at Blaine. She followed him out of the room. She had spent most of the hour just talking to the boy. There were two things she was sure about. He was a kind guy. The next thing she was sure about was he was gay. She didn't know why, but there was just something about him.

"So where are you from?" Blaine asked.

"I've lived in Lima for two years with my adopted family but I've been going to a private school for the last two years," Annabel said, "I transferred here because it's closer to home and cheaper," she said. Blaine nodded his head.

"Did you not like you're old school?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Not really," Annabel said, "it was an all girls school and the girls there were too snooty for my liking," she said.

"I can't sympathize with you there I like my old school," Blaine said as they walked into the cafeteria together.

"You went to another school?" Annabel asked looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I used to go to Dalton Academy, but I transferred here at the beginning of the year," Blaine said, "I miss it everyday," he said.

"Not to be rude," Annabel said as they paid for their food, "but why are you here then?" she asked as they made their way to a table.

"McKinley is where my heart is," Blaine said with a smile.

"Blaine," a high soprano voice called. Blaine smiled and turned around.

"Speaking of my heart," he said lowly, "Kurt," he said smiling brightly. Annabel looked up and saw a tall boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. She recognized him from the choir room earlier.

"Hey Blaine where were you earlier?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine and looked at Annabel who was sitting across from Blaine.

"I had an appointment this morning," Blaine said.

"I see you met the newest New Direction member," Kurt said.

"Your in the New Directions?" Annabel asked Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "I wasn't there earlier though," he said.

"Well, I'm Kurt," Kurt said holding his hand out to Annabel. Annabel smiled and shook his hand. She then watched as Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's somewhat possessively.

"So you two are together?" Annabel asked looking at them.

"That's not a problem is it?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Annabel said, "my brother's gay, and before you say anything he doesn't go to school here," she said. The two nodded.

"So what's Mr. Shue's assignment for the week?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"Rock week," Kurt and Annabel said together. The two looked at one another before laughing. The three spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing.

* * *

><p>"I saw you making eyes with the new girl," Finn said as he walked up to Puck who was at his locker.<p>

"Yeah so," Puck said.

"Leave her alone," Finn said, "she's new and in glee club she doesn't need you making things worse," he said.

"I wasn't the only one looking," Puck said, "but why do you care if I like her," he asked looking at Finn.

"Look man, she's good and we're gonna need all the voices we can get," Finn said, "we don't' need her falling for you only to get hurt," he said.

"What can I say she's hot," Puck said, "but I'll dial it down a bit," he said.

"You better," Finn said, "we need her," he said again.

"I get it dude," Puck said as he closed his locker and leaned against it. Finn walked away. He knew what Finn was saying made perfect sense. They had come so close to nationals last year. They had to win this year. He knew he should probably listen to Finn and stay away from Annabel, but there was just something about the girl. Puck turned his head as he saw Annabel walk by. "Hey," he called as he ran up to her.

"Hey," Annabel said smiling at him as she continued to walk away.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed help with this weeks assignment," Puck said, "I not only have a killer voice but I can shred on the guitar," he said.

"Sure," Annabel said, "I could take a break from playing to let you help, but you have to get that drummer to help us too," she said.

"His name is Finn and he's my friend he'll help," Puck said.

"Great," Annabel said, "I have a song in mind but we'll need to work it out just right," she said.

"Great, I'll talk to Finn and we can get together sometime and work it out," Puck said smiling.

"Great I can't wait," Annabel said as she turned down a hallway leaving Puck to go to her class. Puck watched her walk away. He knew Finn was going to kill him, but he was attracted to her.

* * *

><p>Annabel was walking to her class when a strange girl walked up to her.<p>

"I saw you talking to Puckerman," she said.

"Yeah, he wanted to help me with a glee club thing," Annabel said, "who are you?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," the girl said, "just be careful with him, he's not what you think he is," she said before walking away. Annabel looked at her confused before she shook her head and walked into her next class. She introduced herself to the teacher and moved to the back of the class to sit. She didn't want to get noticed too much. She just wanted to get through this day. She had two more classes after this, and then she could go home.

Annabel didn't hate school. No, school was her escape when she was younger. She had grown up in the foster care system until she was fourteen and then a family here in Lima adopted her and gave her and her adopted brother the choice to go to a private school and a public school. Annabel had chosen a private school, but decided that she had had enough. She came to McKinley after her brother transferred. She didn't mind, they got to see one another at home.

Annabel was so glad to finally have a home for the last four years. She had seen a lot in the foster care system. She missed a few people she had met because of that, but she liked being a part of a family. She was happy she was cared for, for real and loved. She didn't miss any of her many foster parents, but a few of the kids she did miss. She had made a few friends in the homes she stayed in. She kept in touch with a few, but others she lost contact with.

The bell rang and Annabel gathered her things and started for her next class. She spotted Puck following her and did not see the guys walking up with a slushy before it was too late.

"Welcome to McKinley freak," one of the guys said as they walked away.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked as he walked up to her.

"It stings," Annabel said standing there shocked.

"Come on," Puck said as he guided her to the nearest bathroom, which was empty as the final bell for class rang. Puck pushed her over to a sink and grabbed a paper towel. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," Annabel said. She looked around and looked at Puck. "Should you even be in here," she asked.

"No," Puck said bluntly. Annabel wiped her face off and her hair for the most part.

"Thanks Puck," Annabel said.

"No problem," Puck said, "I know how it feels," he said.

"They do that a lot around here?" Annabel asked.

"Oh yeah," Puck said, "I'd be lying if I said I never did it to people," he said. Annabel laughed and shook her head, Puck was something.

"Have you received one?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not something you get used to easily," Puck said. Annabel nodded her head and looked to the door.

"I have to get going," she said, "I don't want to be too late for class," she said. Puck nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom and parted ways once more. Annabel made her way to her next class thinking about Puck again. She didn't noticed someone watching her as she walked down the hall.


	2. Rock Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters or anything else you recognize. I also do not own the songs Born to be Wild, Make You Believe, Bad Reputation, Rock You Like a Hurricane. I do however own Annabel.  
><strong>

**Cowboy Casanova **

**Chapter 2: Rock Week**

Annabel made her way to the choir room for the glee club meeting. She was walking alone until she heard someone call her name.

"Annabel," a familiar voice called out. Annabel stopped walking and turned around. She saw Rachel Berry walking her way.

"Hey, Rachel right," Annabel said slowly.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you before glee club today," Rachel said.

"Sure," Annabel said looking at Rachel confused.

"I saw you with Puck yesterday," Rachel said, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. He's dangerous," she said.

"So I've heard," Annabel said smiling softly. "You're the third person to warn me, I think I'll take my chances though," she said.

"Annabel, Puck is not a good guy to fall for," Rachel insisted.

"I have to go to my locker, but I'll catch up with you in Glee," Annabel said pointing over her shoulder. She walked to her locker to get her things. She grabbed a few books and slipped them into her bag. She made sure she had everything she would need. She closed her locker and saw Blaine in his locker a few feet away.

"Blaine," she said walking over to him. She had a few things she wanted to ask Blaine. She hadn't had the chance since Kurt had been around before. She just wanted to get a few things straight without the possessive brunette around.

"Annabel," Blaine said turning to face her.

"Hey I have a question for you," Annabel said walking up to him.

"Shoot," Blaine said as he closed his locker and looked at her expectantly.

"Are you like bi or something?" Annabel asked deciding to be up front about it.

"What?" Blaine asked shocked. "No, why," he said slowly.

"Well, yesterday at lunch Kurt seemed to be a little possessive and didn't seem to like me much," Annabel said, "I know I didn't make him not like me in glee club because my audition was killer," she said.

"You sound like Puck," Blaine said laughing at Annabel. "No, I am definitely gay. There was an incident that had me questioning myself and Kurt is still a little sensitive when I hit it off girls," he said.

"Well, I get the feeling that Kurt doesn't like me very much," Annabel said.

"He'll warm up to you," Blaine said.

"You sound so sure," Annabel said as she started down the hall. Blaine followed her.

"I am," Blaine said, "I know Kurt and he needs time to get over his insecurities and trust me once he realizes that there is nothing between us he'll love you," Blaine said.

"I hope you're right because I don't need any enemies at this place," Annabel said.

"So, are you enjoying school here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, I got slushied," Annabel said excitedly as she followed Blaine down the hallway.

"Oh that's not something you get used to easily," Blaine said laughing.

"You're not the first to tell me that," Annabel said.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his locker and started to get his things for his classes. He looked to the door and saw the picture of Blaine he had. It was the same one he had had last year. He loved Blaine in his warbler uniform, but he loved having him at McKinley more. He still had the word courage above the picture as well. It was a reminder of the day he had met Blaine. He loved having Blaine around all day again. It was great to be able to see him almost all day. Kurt turned when he heard laughter. He spotted the source of the laughter, Blaine. He then saw what was making him laugh. He saw them talk a bit before he caught Blaine's eyes.<p>

"Blaine," he said as he closed his locker. He walked up to Blaine and linked his arm with his. "I've been thinking about this weeks assignment and I can't come up with anything," Kurt said.

"I know it's a challenge," Blaine said.

"I have a song already," Annabel said proudly.

"You do?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yep, Puck and Finn are helping me," Annabel said.

"Wow new and already have a song and help," Blaine said, "it took me awhile before anyone but Kurt warmed up to me," he said, "I still don't think Finn likes me here very much," he added.

"He'll come around," Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine nodded his head but Annabel saw the look on Blaine's face. She shrugged it off and walked with the two to the choir room. Annabel sat down next to Puck and Kurt and Blaine sat down next to her.

"Ok guys anyone have a song ready for us?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked around.

"I have one but I'm gonna need some help," Artie said, "Finn, Puck," he said to them. The two stood up and walked over to Artie. Artie talked to them and they moved to grab their respective instruments.

Annabel watched Puck as he played. She had to admit he was good. She noticed him staring at her as he played. She blushed slightly and looked away. In the back of her mind was a nagging feeling that she should heed every warning she had about Puck.

Annabel looked back to the performance going on before her. She watched as he harmonized with Artie on the 'Born to be Wild' parts. She thought this song was pretty good and that Artie was amazing for a kid in a wheel chair.

Annabel felt Puck's eyes on her when he finished playing. She met his eyes and smiled at him. He had a knowing smirk on his face. Things were going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>A few days later Annabel was ready with her song. She had had Puck and Finn helping her along with a few other band members. They had it down and Annabel was excited for her chance to preform.<p>

Annabel was walking down the hallway with Puck. They were discussing their song choice.

"I told Mr. Schue we were working on something," Puck said.

"I think we're ready to show them," Annabel said nodding her head as they walked into the choir room. Annabel sat down next to Blaine and Kurt while Puck walked over to Finn to tell him Annabel was ready.

"Hey Annabel," Blaine said.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hey guys," Annabel said, "you ready to see me rock Blaine?" Annabel asked.

"You have a song ready?" Blaine asked.

"Me, Puck, and Finn have been working on something the last few days," Annabel said proudly.

"You are a great singer and I can't wait to see what you have prepared," Kurt said smiling and Annabel. She smiled back and could tell he was warming up to her finally, kind of. She knew it would take some time, but how much time did he need to see that his boyfriend was gay and completely in love with him. Even Annabel who had known the two for a couple of days could see the way Blaine would light up when Kurt walked into the room.

"Ok guys, Puck, said he, Finn, and Annabel had a song for us today," Mr. Shue said once everyone was seated and ready.

"Yeah we do," Annabel said standing up along with Finn and Puck. They started playing. Annabel's song was Make You Believe by Lucy Hale with a rock twist.

Annabel looked over at Puck and Finn as she sang. They were both getting into it. She caught Puck's eyes and she smiled as she sang. Puck smiled back at her. Annabel felt a light blush cross her cheeks and hope no one noticed it.

Annabel heard the three warning ringing in the back of her mind again. She honestly did not know what to think of Puck. Annabel knew there was one person who could tell her about Puck and be fair. Blaine would give her a straight answer even if he hadn't known Puck very long. Blaine was turning out to be a really good friend, now if only she could get Kurt to like her.

Annabel finished singing and looked at the club. They all clapped for her and a few gave her compliments. Annabel smiled as she walked back to her seat.

"Annabel that was amazing," Blaine said. Annabel smiled and nodded her head.

"Wow, Annabel you cease to amaze us," Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Annabel said nodding her head. The rest of the time was spent talking about sectionals which were coming up and them rehearsing numbers they might do for sectionals.

* * *

><p>"Ok I know this is last minute, but I called this meeting for a reason," Rachel said as she looked around at the other girls in the room and Kurt.<p>

"What is it this time?" Santana asked, "Finn didn't knock you up did he?" she asked.

"What no," Rachel said blushing, "no this is about Annabel," Rachel said.

"What about her," Santana asked. She knew Rachel probably felt threatened by her. Santana felt threatened by her. She already lost out on a lot of solos and Annabel was only gonna take more of them away.

"She seems nice," Tina said.

"Are you kidding me she's probably gonna be Schue's new favorite and get all the solos," Santana said.

"Yeah, well she has her eye on Puck and we need her in the club," Rachel said, "as much as it pains me to admit this, but she is good and we can't afford to lose her if Puck hurts her," she said.

"Rachel's right," Quinn said nodding her head in agreement, "but I've already tried to warn her and she won't listen," she said.

"I know me too," Rachel said, "we don't need Puck messing with her," she said.

"I say let her fall for Puck and get hurt," Santana said.

"We can't afford to lose her to Shelby like we did with Mercedes," Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel," Kurt said, "if we lose her to the Trebletones it's going to be even harder to win," he said.

"We have the talent to win," Santana said.

"It wouldn't hurt to have her on our side," Kurt replied. Santana looked at Kurt and thought about what he said. She kept her mouth shut.

"Well if you both talked to her, Quinn and Rachel, then maybe there's another way to get through to her," Tina suggested trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, like maybe with a song," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, but we can't do it this week," Rachel said, "Mr. Schue assigned rock songs and I kind of have a song I've always wanted to try. I was kind of thinking all of us could do it," Rachel said looking around at the girls and Kurt.

"I caught Lord Tubington smoking again," Brittany said seriously. Everyone stopped to look at her for a second before continuing with their conversation.

* * *

><p>Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Artie made their way down the hall towards Puck who was standing in front of a locker. Kurt had just finished talking with the girls about Annabel and he had talked the guys into stopping Puck from doing anything.<p>

"Puck," Finn said.

"We saw you making eyes with Annabel," Mike said.

"She was looking at me," Puck said putting his hands up defensively.

"Look man we just don't want to lose her," Finn said.

"Yes, she is an amazing singer and we can't afford to lose anyone right now," Artie said.

"I get it," Puck said, "you don't want me to hurt her and I won't," he said.

"Puck we know you," Finn said, "don't do anything to hurt her," he said.

"I can't make any promises," Puck said.

"Puck, just leave her alone, she's a nice girl," Blaine said, "we really don't want her quitting and running to Shelby," he said.

"Fine," Puck said, "I won't do anything," he said.

"Good," the other guys said.

"But if she starts it I won't stop it," he said before walking away. The other guys stood there silently.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he made his way home. He was thinking about Annabel. He may not really like her right now, but he could see Blaine and her were on the road to becoming friends. He knew he had nothing to worry about, Blaine loved him. Blaine did admit to being confused. He and Rachel hit it off almost, but that kiss made Blaine realize he was gay right? Blaine was done with questioning himself. Why was he so jealous of a girl. He had no reason to be. He knew Blaine loved him and had confirmed he was gay, but all it took was one girl to get him questioning himself again. Kurt didn't want that. Kurt shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think that right now.<p>

Kurt's thoughts turned solely on Annabel. She wasn't a bad person. She did dress like a deviant, but she seemed nice. Maybe all the piercings and the dark clothes were a rebellious fit she was going through. Kurt didn't really see a reason not to not like her though. He knew Blaine liked her, had maybe he should too. There really was a valid reason to hate her. He knew Blaine loved him. Kurt did wonder what Annabel's last name was though. She hadn't really told anyone. Blaine had told him that she lived in Lima for the last four years with her adopted family. Kurt wondered what family she belonged to. He wondered if he knew the family at all. Kurt would have to ask her another time. He would also have to apologize to her too. He hadn't exactly been very nice to her the last few days. He hadn't done it intentionally, but he hadn't been very nice.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and saw he would be home alone probably, unless Carole was home. Kurt shook his head as he got out of his car and started for the door. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out as he walked up to the door. He saw it was a text from Blaine.

_Miss you already._

Kurt smiled at the text and texted Blaine back. He shook his head as he opened the door. He walked into the living room where Carole was watching TV.

"Hey Kurt," Carole said as his phone vibrated in his hands.

"Hey," Kurt said, "I think Finn has practice," he said as he texted Blaine back a smile on his face.

"I know," Carole said smiling at him. "No Blaine?" she asked.

"He's working on his glee club assignment for this week with the guys," Kurt said, "he does however have time to text me," Kurt said holding his phone up for Carole to see as it vibrated again. "I think I am gonna just go up to my room and call Rachel," Kurt said. He needed to work out the last bit of the song he was doing with the girls.

* * *

><p>"Ok we have two number today from the girls and Kurt," Mr. Schue told the glee club, "and one from the guys," he said looking at the other guys of the glee club. "Who wants to go first?" he asked looking at the club.<p>

"The girls can go first," Finn said looking over at the girls. The girls and Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room. Annabel was included in the girls as she grabbed a guitar.

"Rachel asked me to help out," Annabel said to the other girls. Annabel started the opened Guitar lines for, Bad Reputation.

The girls and Kurt all stepped up and delivered the first lines and Annabel had fun with the guitar. The girls danced as they sang catching the interest of the guys in the room. Even Blaine was watching Kurt move.

"That was great," Mr. Schue said, "ok guys you're next," he said turning to the guys.

The guys brought everyone to the auditorium where they got up on stage where they had set up everything they needed for their song. They performed Rock You Like a Hurricane. They put on a show for everyone.

Annabel watched Puck on his guitar. He was amazing. She was better though. Annabel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kurt moving to sit next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Kurt," Annabel said slowly.

"Look I want to apologize for the way I've been acting," Kurt said, "it has nothing to do with you," he said.

"I was kind of getting the vibe you hated me," Annabel said.

"Look Blaine hit it off with a girl once and he started to question if he was gay," Kurt said looking up at the stage where Blaine was singing with the other guys.

"Look, Kurt I could tell he was gay from the start," Annabel said, "I can also tell he loves you. He just lights up when he sees you," she said smiling at Kurt.

"Most people can't tell that Blaine is gay unless he's with me," Kurt said looking at Annabel.

"I have a gay brother," Annabel said smiling. Kurt nodded his head. The two sat together and watched the end of the guys performance together. Once the guys finished they stood with the rest of the club and applauded.

"Now that is what I'm talking about," Mr. Shue said excitedly.


	3. Cowboy Casanova

**Chapter 3: Cowboy Casanova**

Annabel walked into the choir room and as she was putting her bag down next to her chair, Finn came in talking loudly with a few of the other members.

"I really think we should get Sam back, he's got an awesome voice and we need that extra edge to win," Finn said in a rush.

Blaine and Kurt walked over to Annabel and sat next to her. She leaned into Blaine's ear, "who's Sam?"

"He used to be a part of glee club, until he left to take care of his family," Blaine explained.

"Well how do you expect us to get him back?" Rachel asked. "He left for his family, how do you know we can convince him to come back at all?"

"Well we won't know until we try," Finn said as he sat into his chair.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room then. "All right guys, we really need to get to work on sectionals. Like who's getting the solos this time."

"Well I really think I should have..." Rachel began, but cut off my Santana.

"Shocker," the Latina scoffed. "I think someone other, them Berry should get a solo."

"I agree Santana," Mr. Schuester said nodding causing both girls jaws to drop. "And I think Annabel should get one of the solos."

"What!" Rachel very near shrieked, making Finn who was next to her flinch at the loud, high pitched sound. "But I've been here longer, put in more work..."

"Rachel I'm not doing this to punish you, I just think we need some fresh voices is all," Mr. Schuester said.

"That is complete crap!" Santana shouted standing up. "I'm out!" As she stormed out. Brittney stood up and followed the angry Latina. She glanced back at the club once before she left.

"Now I really think we need Sam back," Finn muttered.

"Does this always happen?" Annabel asked leaning in closer to Blaine again.

"More than it should, but usually Rachel storms out," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded his head.

The rest of rehearsal was tense. Rachel kept looking at Annabel still sore about losing her solo. Finn had to keep her on track. Mr. Schuester asked Annabel to stop by his office after school and they could pick her solo and work on it. Annabel didn't miss the glare Rachel sent her way either.

Once the bell rang everyone left. Blaine left with Kurt who was talking a mile a minute. Annabel headed to her locker to swap some books for her next class. Puck was already at her locker, leaning next to it.

"Stalking me Puckerman, should I be worried you already know where my locker is?" Annabel asked teasingly.

"Hey Annie," he said with a lopsided smirk and choosing to ignore her comment. "Look I've seen the looks you've given me, and well, I'm hot and you're hot, we should date."

"Um, how about no. And that's not my name," She said switching her books. "Try again if you can figure out the right way to ask out a girl," She said turning and walking away from the stunned boy.

"But that worked on Mercedes." She heard him mutter to himself, and had to bite back a laugh.

As she was walking down the hall she turned and glanced back at him. He looked confused and a little defeated. He looked up at her. Annabel turned back quickly to hide her smile. She hurried into her next class.

Once there, she walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Blaine.

"Hey Blainers," she said with a giggle at the look of distaste on Blaine's face.

"Please don't call me that," He said his nose wrinkled.

"Ha, ok." She said with a laugh. "But come on that can't be the worst you've been called, I mean what does Kurt call you?" At that his cheeks flushed scarlet. "Hit a soft spot have I?"

"That's so not any of your business." Blaine turned away refusing to look at her.

"Whatever you say, Blainers." She said just to annoy him. Blaine sent her a glare which sent her into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Puck sighed as he pace around Finn's bedroom. He was in full panic mode. Finn had just gotten back from convincing Sam to come back to a McKinley. Sam was staying with the Hudson-Hummel's for the time being. He was downstairs catching up with Kurt.<p>

"So what's the problem dude," Finn asked his best friend.

"How do you ask a girl out?" Puck asked.

"What did you do?" Finn asked fighting back laughter. Puck had never had a problem getting a girl to agree to a date before.

"Well you know, I'm hot, your hot, let's date," Puck said.

"Dude no," Finn said shaking his head. "No respectable girl will go for that," he said.

"So Mercedes isn't respectable?" Puck asked.

"Uh..." Finn said at a loss for words. "Moving on," he said shaking his head. "Who's this girl who's got you not sure how to act?" He asked.

"Just this girl, now can you help me or not?" Puck asked.

"Well, just be up front, I mean ask her to dinner and don't be Puck about it either," Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked not sure if he should be offended or not.

"I mean don't do what you did the first time," Finn said.

"Right," Puck said nodding his head.

"Wait is this about Annabel?" Finn asked.

"What, no," Puck said quickly.

"Dude I warned you, we need her for sectionals with Santana and Brittney gone to Shelby we need all the people we can get. Even with Sam we'll have to get a few of the band guys just to fill our numbers. Sectionals is just weeks away," Finn said.

"Dude I know we have this, we're better than those chicks who'll be singing about break ups and being pretty. Don't worry," Puck said. He grabbed his jacket and started for the door.

"Puck seriously don't mess this up for us," Finn called after him. Puck just waved him off and headed out of the house.

Puck jumped on his bike and drove home. The entire way home he thought of Annabel.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee rehearsal Finn walked in with a tall blonde guy behind him, and a collective gasp goes through the room.<p>

"It's time to bring some country back into this place," he said picking up an acoustic guitar and plays the opening lines to Red solo cup. "Now red solo cup is the best receptacle, from barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals." He moves around the room getting everyone into it as well, and they join in everyone but Blaine who looks terribly confused, as they all sang to cups laughing.

As soon the song finished, the group minus Blaine and Annabel converged on Sam with hugs and happy greetings.

"Welcome back Sam." Mr. Schuester said clapping him on the back. Sam thanked him and then took a seat next to Annabel and Blaine. Annabel couldn't help but stare.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It's just...such a big mouth." She said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He said. "Sam by the way, Sam Evans."

"Annabel," she said holding a hand out to him, and he shook it. "And I figured that's who you were."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Briefly." She said with a smile. She then noticed across the room the look Puck was giving Sam and she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Schue have you given any thought to who else will get a solo?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I think Blaine should take it," Mr. Schuester said. Finn scowled slightly not liking that, feeling a bit replaced, but Mr. Schue didn't notice. "Ok that's settled, now we need to rehearse. So positions everyone, Sam you can watch until you get back into the swing of things."

The club moved around as Mr. Schuester gave them instructions. They started rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Annabel walked toward they cafeteria, her packed lunch in hand. Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a janitors closet.<p>

She turned ready to punch whoever it was in the face, when she came face to face with Puck. "Ass! You scared the crap outta me!" She punched him on the arm as hard as she could.

He smirked at her. "That didn't hurt, by the way." He laughed at the cute little scowl on her face. "Hey I was wondering if maybe, this Friday you wanted to hang out...maybe go get ice cream, then hang at the park for a while."

"Wow you actually asked in a decent matter." She said surprised. "Well I'm going to think about it, and I'll get back to you." She winked at him and left the closet. She hurried to the cafeteria, and over to her spot with Blaine and Kurt. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"Can't think of anything." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Puck just asked me out...in a decent matter," she replied with a small smile on her face.

"You're thinking of saying yes, aren't you?" Kurt asked taking in the look on her face. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said shrugging.

"I don't like the idea of you going out with him, but it's your life, do what you think is right." Blaine said putting a hand over hers, missing the look Kurt made at the gesture.

"I think I'm going to say yes," she said softly. "But I'll wait till the end of the day, let him sweat a little."

"I knew there was a reason we keep you around," Kurt said sarcastically, smirking as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

* * *

><p>It was Annabel's free period and she was walking to the bathroom, when she was once again pulled into a room, this time she shrieked and swung out narrowly missing Rachel's face.<p>

"You people need to warn some one before you do stuff like that!" Annabel said exasperatedly.

Rachel turned to Quinn and Tina and nodded. Tina turned on the boom box.

Rachel started. "You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease."

"You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide, and you're wondering why you can't get free."

"He's like a curse, he's like a drug." They all sang at once. They put all their passion into it.

Once the song was over, Annabel looked at them and sighed. "Look I've said this before, I appreciate the warning, but I'll take my chances."

"We don't want you to end up a notch on his bed post." Quinn said.

"The only thing he knows is how to make a girl fall for him, then leave her hanging," Rachel said. "We don't want to see you hurt."

"You know what I think it is?" Annabel said. "You're only doing this, so I'll stay in glee club...look don't worry, I'm tough I'll survive." With that said she walked out.

"That didn't turn out how we planned." Tina said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Annabel walked towards the entrance of the school looking around for Puck hoping to see him before she got picked up. She had left him hanging long enough.<p>

"Hey," a voice in her ear said, making her jump.

She turned around quickly, seeing Puck smirk at her. She glared at him hard. "Jerk...maybe I'll just reconsider what I was about to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked chuckling.

"Well I was," she drew out the word was. "Going to tell you, yes to what you asked earlier."

"Wait you're saying yes?" He asked a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah," she said smiling as well. "I guess."

"Cool." He said. "What's your address, I'll pick you up around 6, Friday."

"Let me see your phone," he handed it to her and she programmed her number and address. "There you go."

"All right see you tomorrow." And he was gone. Annabel walked out of the school and to the side, where her ride was waiting.

She got into the car and turned to her adopted brother. "Dave, you know you don't have to come all the way to pick me up."

"Well I had a half day today." He replied as they began the drive home. "Just don't get to used to it," he added.

"Aw Davy, you know you love me," Annabel said with a sweet smile.

"Sometimes," Dave replied, "aren't you close to getting your own car anyways?" He asked.

"Close, but the Lima Bean isn't exactly a high paying job," Annabel replied.

"True, but at least your earning your own car," Dave replied.

"Yeah, yeah a dollar earned is better than, blah, blah, blah," Annabel said waving her hand. Dave just chuckled as he drove them home.

**So I'm getting back into the swing if thing here. There will be more of this fic to come lots more Puckabell and Klaine and maybe even some Finchel**

**Liv **


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Annabel sighed as she filled another coffee order. She hated her job, but it was decent money. She needed money if she wanted to get her own car. Once she had a car she wouldn't have to depend on Dave or their dad for a ride to and from school. She was so close to getting her own car, she could taste it. She handed the snooty rich kid his drink and he left to find a table. Annabel turned around to collect herself. She had another hour before she could go home.

"Excuse me I'd like to order." A familiar soprano voice trilled in her ear. Annabel turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine standing at the counter. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Blainers," Annabel said smiling at the couple. Blaine grimaced and Kurt looked confused until he looked at Blaine. He saw the look of distaste on his boyfriends face, causing him and Annabel to laugh.

"That's not funny," Blaine said to Annabel, "and don't you even dare," he added pointing a finger at Kurt.

"So can I take your order," Annabel asked. Kurt chuckled and ordered for himself and Blaine. Annabel quickly set about getting their order ready.

"So you've got your date with Puck tomorrow," Kurt said as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited," Annabel admitted a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Just be careful," Blaine warned her.

"Relax Blaine, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," Annabel assured him with a smile. She finished making their drinks and handed them over.

"So any idea what you're going to wear?" Kurt asked arching an eyebrow at the redhead.

Annabel opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she didn't have an answer. She closed her mouth and thought, she wasn't sure what she was going to wear. It had to be kick ass and awesome.

"No worries, we'll help if you'd like," Kurt suggested.

"I get off in an hour, how does shopping sound?" Annabel asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine said.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Annabel sifted through the clothes on the rack looking for something to wear on her date with Puck. Kurt and Blaine were on the other side of the rack looking as well. Annabel wanted something that was her, yet at the same time nice for a walk in the park.

"What about these?" Kurt asked. Annabel moved around the rack and saw Kurt holding a pair of blue jeans that we're faded white down the front. Annabel gasped and grabbed them, they were perfect.

"Oh my god Kurt you have an amazing eye," Annabel said with a grin. "And their my size," she added.

"I think this would be perfect," Blaine said walking over with a poncho sweater. It was grey and had a black t-shirt with it.

"It's perfect," Annabel said looking it over. She took the outfit over to the changing area, stood in front of the mirror and held the items up to herself. Kurt and Blaine were right behind her.

"I have the perfect jacket to go with this," Annabel said.

"Not bad at all," Kurt said. Annabel turned and threw her arms around the two boys. They both stumbled back surprised, but caught her hug.

"Thank you so much you guys," Annabel said.

"Well, anything to help a friend," Kurt said with a smile. Annabel smiled at him as well. That was a big step for him. She knew he'd always be worried about Blaine straying, but he was warming up to her and that was good.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Puck walked into the choir room for glee club. He saw Finn already there with a few others, he walked over to him and sat down next to him. Finn wasn't happy that Puck was going on a date with Annabel, but he wasn't mad at his friend. Right now Finn seemed to be thinking something over.

"So, what's with the look? You look like you got caught stealing," Puck said with a smirk.

"Wrong," Finn said shaking his head. "It's nothing," he added.

"Finn we've been friends since forever," Puck said, "we're practically brothers and I know something is bugging you man," he said.

"It's just Blaine walks in from Dalton where he was top dog and gets handed a solo," Finn said with some bitterness.

"So, Blaine's got a killer voice and we've gotten...uh...predictable," Puck said slowly, "we need to switch it up and with Blaine and Annabel taking solos we stand a decent chance of winning, besides Schue will give you and Berry the duet so quit complaining," he said.

"I know we'll get the duet, but still Blaine just gets handed things, I mean Kurt went to Dalton and it's not cheap," Finn said quietly. He looked around and Kurt and Blaine weren't there yet.

"Ok, it's just a solo," Puck said confused.

"Now, but soon he'll get the duet too and...I just...never mind," Finn said shaking his head.

"That's the attitude, don't think about it too much," Puck said thinking he had solved the problem.

Laughter was heard, Puck looked to the doorway as Blaine, Kurt, and Annabel walked into the choir room. Annabel was talking animatedly with Blaine and Kurt who were laughing.

"So what's up with you and Annabel," Finn asked.

"I don't know, we're going out tonight." Puck replied as he kept his eyes on Annabel. "There's just something about her," he said.

"Whoa, I don't think you've ever said that before," Finn said shocked at his friends words.

"I know, but we hang out in rehearsal and talk between classes, it's so odd," Puck said slowly.

"Just treat her right," Finn said.

"I always show girls a good time," Puck said offended.

"Not what I...you're right sorry," Finn said chuckling. Puck didn't have time to question Finn as Rachel walked in and right over to Finn to talk to him. Mr. Schuester wasn't far behind her.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Annabel moved about her bedroom getting ready for her date with Puck. She had to look her best. She needed to show Puck she was more than just a badass with a killer voice, she was funny and very dateable. She had her new outfit on and was almost ready. She walked over to her mirror and held her hair up like it was in a ponytail and shook her head. She let it fall to the sides of her head. She gasped and grabbed a black beanie from her dresser. She put it on and smiled at her reflection. She grabbed her black leather jacket and left it open. She slipped on her black boots and it was perfect. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of herself with a rock sign. She sent the picture to Kurt and Blaine for approval.

She got two texts of approval as the doorbell rang. She smiled to her self, glad for the approval and the arrival of her date. She messed with her hair quickly and took off out of her room and down the stairs. She saw Dave standing at the door with Puck.

"Puck," Annabel said with a smile. She ran up to him and and turned to Dave. "Tell mom and dad I left, and don't wait up," she said with a smile. She grabbed Puck's hand and led him out the door. She stopped when she saw his bike with two helmets.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Sweet bike, my parents won't let me get one," Annabel said. Puck walked over to the bike and grabbed a helmet. He held it out her. Annabel glanced back at her house before grabbing the helmet and putting it on.

Annabel followed Puck and they got on the bike. Puck revved the engine and they were off. They arrived at the candy shop where they had the best ice cream in Lima. Puck led Annabel inside and they walked up to the counter.

"What can I get ya?" The girl behind the counter asked with cheery smile. Annabel couldn't help but think that this girl must either really love her job, or be new.

"I'll have a cup of mint chocolate chip," Puck said.

"Strawberry," Annabel said quickly. Puck looked at her with a brow arched. "What it's the best ice cream ever," she said. Puck just laughed and shook his head. Once they had their ice cream they left to the park across the street. They settled into a nice slow pace and started talking. They talked about glee and Annabel's old school and Puck's rep as a badass.

"So to be honest everyone has warned me not to go on this date," Annabel said after awhile. They were almost finished with their ice cream by now.

"I kind of figured the guys all warned me to back off, but I do what I want when I want," Puck said.

"Ha yeah, me too, I could tell Dave didn't want me going on this date, but hey what are big brothers for," Annabel said with a shrug.

"So Karofsky is your brother?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I just call him Dave. Were you on the football team with him?" Annabel asked.

"Uh yeah. If he transferred out, why did you come to McKinley?" Puck asked confused.

"I love Dave, I do but I am not going to go to a school a town over when there is one here. I know why he goes there, and I won't say, but he's better off there," Annabel said looking down at her hands. "I'm just trying to make things easier on our parents. The family I was with before them sent me to an all girls school," she said.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I was in foster care until I arrived at the Karofsky's, they took me in and treated me like a daughter, not a burden or a paycheck. They adopted me last year. I asked them to go to public school and they let me," Annabel said.

"You were in the foster system?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I don't like to talk about it," Annabel said avoiding the subject. .

"Wanna see something cool?" Puck asked sensing her uneasiness and changing the subject

"Sure," Annabel said. They threw their empty ice cream cups away. Puck grabbed Annabel's hand, he led her through the park and into the woods near by. They walked in silence until they came to a small field. The sun was going down and the sky was orange and the mid autumn air was cooling down.

"Nice," Annabel said looking around.

"Come on," Puck said. He led her into the field and Annabel saw the fireflies. She smiled and they spent some time catching and releasing fireflies. Eventually they collapsed in the grass laughing.

"I take my sister to do this every now and then," Puck said softly, "tell anyone and I'll deny it," he added quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me," Annabel said laughing.

"Good," Puck said. Annabel laughed and looked beside her to Puck. Annabel froze looking into his eyes.

Before she knew it Puck rolled them over so he was hovering over her. She looked up at him waiting for him to make a move. Puck leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

-Cowboy Casanova-

"Finn is everything ok?" Rachel asked. Finn had taken her out to dinner and had seemed distracted. They were going for a walk together now and Finn still seemed a million miles away.

"I'm fine," Finn said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure? This last week you've been distracted, with sectionals coming up we need you focused." Rachel said.

"I am focused, but we just lost Santana and Brittney to the Trebletones, we still need one more person to make us eligible to compete," Finn said.

"Mr. Schue is thinking of throwing a few band members into costumes and having them harmonize or at least fake it," Rachel said with a shrug.

"That'll work, but it's not the same without Mercedes, Santana, and Brittney," Finn said.

"They made their choices Finn, besides we've got Rory, Sam, and Annabel. They are all great additions and we'll beat the Trebletones and they'll come back. Mercedes can't stay mad for long," Rachel said with a smile.

"I suppose," Finn said.

"Besides they have Sugar on their team, she's..." Rachel trailed off.

"I know," Finn said with a chuckle. They exited the park and Rachel stopped.

"Isn't that Puck's bike?" Rachel asked confused.

"Uh yeah, he must be out causing trouble," Finn said grabbing Rachel's hand. He started to pulled her along to his car, she hadn't heard about Puck asking Annabel out and he wasn't going to tell her he knew. She'd get squeaky, loud and mad. He didn't like Rachel when she was like that.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Kurt sighed as Blaine sat up. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked. They had been making out until Blaine stopped him. Kurt was getting bored of staying above the belt. He wanted to get adventurous, but Blaine still seemed hesitant.

"Yeah, your dad is downstairs and you're trying to grope me," Blaine replied, "I just don't need a reason for your dad to hate me too," he said.

"Too?" Kurt asked confused.

"Come on Kurt, don't tell me you don't see the way Finn glares at me for no reason," Blaine said sitting back on Kurt's bed to look at his boyfriend.

"He doesn't glare at you," Kurt said.

"He does too, ever since I transferred to McKinley, he treats me differently. He always seems to be trying to outdo me," Blaine said shaking his head.

"I have noticed that," Kurt said lowly.

"Don't talk to him, I can handle this on my own," Blaine said quickly pointing a finger at Kurt. Kurt put his hands up, he was interrupted by Blaine's cell phone ringing. Blaine answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Annabel," Blaine said.

"Speaker phone," Kurt said sitting up straighter. Blaine did as asked. "Hey Annabel, how was your date with Puckerman?" he asked.

"Hey Kurt I figured you'd be with Blaine," Annabel said, "it was fun we went for ice cream and a walk in the park nothing special," she said.

"That's it?" Blaine asked knowing there was more.

"Well, he did do something special, but you can't tell anyone," Annabel said conspiratorially.

"Our lips are sealed," Blaine said.

"Yeah sealed," Kurt said excitedly.

"He took me to this field in the park where all these fireflies were and we had fun," Annabel said.

"How romantic, maybe he can be romantic," Kurt said looking at Blaine. Blaine shrugged. He was still wary about Puck. He had heard of his rep and didn't want Annabel to get hurt. She was a nice girl and deserved someone who could treat her right.

"Yeah, then he kissed me and it was just perfect," Annabel said dreamily. Kurt and Blaine chuckled. They asked for more details about the date and Annabel gave answers happily.

**So there ya go Puck and Annabel went on a date. There will be lots more coming and I hope you all enjoy this fic. **

**Liv **


	5. Wildfire

**Chapter 5: Wildfire**

Annabel glanced over at Puck. He quickly looked away from her making her smirk. They had been in rehearsal for almost forty five minutes now. It had been the same thing with Puck. He'd look at her and catch her looking and she'd look away and vice versa. It was like a game between them and they'd only lose if they were caught.

Once rehearsals were done Puck approached Annabel. She was grabbing her bag and getting ready to go. She smiled as she turned to face Puck.

"Hey Annie," Puck said with a smile.

"Can I help you Puckerman?" She asked playfully.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tonight," Puck said with a shrug.

"Can't, I've got plans," Annabel replied.

"What's more important than me?" Puck asked.

"Family, Dave has a game and I told him I'd be there for him," Annabel said with a shrug. She slipped her bag over her shoulder. "Another time Noah," she said.

"I'll hold you to that," Puck said.

"I hope so," Annabel said with a wink. She turned and left.

Puck stood there watching her go. He didn't notice Finn walk up to him at first.

"I take it things went well?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah, she's hooked," Puck replied cockily.

"So that's why she blew you off?" Finn asked teasingly.

"She's got her brother's football game to go to," Puck said shrugging.

"What is her little brother or something?" Finn asked as they walked down the hallway to the locker room. They headed to their lockers to get ready for practice.

"Nah, it's Karofsky," Puck said without thinking. Finn stopped what he was doing and looked at a Puck shocked.

"What? She's a Karofsky?" Finn asked.

"Uh yeah, she's nothing like him though," Puck said with a shrug.

"You glee boys better be out here in five minutes or you'll be running laps!" Coach Beiste yelled.

Puck and Finn quickly got ready and headed out to the field. Puck was thinking about Annabel. He couldn't help it and it affected his game. He got tackled more than he should've been.

After practice Finn nudged Puck's arm, giving him a smirk. "Something on your mind?"

"Just couldn't get her outta my head, man," Puck said with a sigh.

"Looks like someone's in love," Finn laughed. "And to think she's a Karofsky."

"I told you man, she ain't like him." Puck said shaking his head. Neither of them noticed the lanky Asian who looked extremely shocked.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Mike hurried away from the two football players, he had to find Tina. When he finally found her, he pulled her away from who she was talking to.

"Mike, what the H." She said stunned.

"Puck's dating a Karofsky." Mike said in a whisper.

"No way...Annabel is a Karofsky?" She asked her eyes abnormally wide.

"Yeah I overhead Puck and Finn talking about it." Mike said nodding, neither could believe what they heard.

"I have to text Mercedes." Tina whipped out her phone and typed as fast as she could.

-Cowboy Casanova-

By the next morning everyone in glee club knew about Annabel being part of the Karofsky family. Annabel was absent from morning rehearsals. It was around lunch time when Annabel finally came to school.

"I can't believe she didn't tell anybody," Kurt said shaking his head.

"We can't just confront her out of no where," Blaine said, trying to reason with his boyfriend.

"But she's a Karofsky...you know what he did to me." Kurt said snidely.

"I know Kurt," Blaine said.

The two were talking about the hottest gossip that was circulating glee club. Word about Annabel being a Karofsky had spread like wildfire, also everyone now knew that she and Puck were kind of dating.

"She's keeping it a secret for a reason," Kurt said after a few moments silence.

"Kurt, its probably for a good reason she hasn't told anyone," Blaine reasoned.

"And what could that be?" Kurt asked. "Do you think she knows what he did, and is just trying to get in my good graces to put me down?"

"I really don't think Annabel is like that." Blaine said shaking his head. Kurt was beginning to sound paranoid. "I think you're over reacting." Kurt's eyes widened at that, and Blaine realized a second too late what he said.

"Hmph." Kurt folded his arms across his chest defiantly. "I'll show you overreacting." And he turned away from Blaine, blatantly ignoring the brunette.

"Oh come on Kurt, you know I didn't mean it?" Blaine said softly touching Kurt's shoulder only for him to pull away.

"Mean what? Am I intruding on a lovers quarrel?"

Both boys heads snapped over to her, Blaine looked totally surprised but the venom in Kurt's eyes made Annabel draw back as if she were burned.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked meekly.

"No it's just..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt asked harshly.

"About what?" She was feeling so lost at that moment. She turned to Blaine. "What?"

"He means why didn't you tell anyone about being a Karofsky." Blaine explained.

"I...didn't know it was a big deal." She replied even more confused. "Is it a big deal?"

"You mean you really don't know?" The change of tone in Kurt's voice made Annabel relax slightly.

"Know what?" She asked starting to sound a little desperate. Kurt suddenly felt really uncomfortable about saying anything to her. "Kurt please tell me, I don't like anyone being mad at me."

"He threatened me." Kurt said softly, avoiding her eyes. "You're brother Dave, he threatened me because I'm gay."

"No..." She shook her head, her brow furrowed. "No, he wouldn't do that. He's..."

"I should be more specific," Kurt began again. "Because I'm so openly gay...because I'm so proud of who I am."

"But I still don't understand." She said confused. "He's never said anything to me." She looked up at Kurt, her look was sad. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"He also stole my first kiss." Kurt said strongly, refusing to let this still hurt him. "That was around the time I first met Blaine."

"Well...at least some good came from that." Annabel said smiling softly at Kurt, he rolled his eyes at her but gave a small smile in return. "So you're not mad at me any more...are you?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "I don't even think I was really all that mad to begin with." He then turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry I was overreacting."

"I really shouldn't have even said that." Blaine said with a smile.

"Aw you two are just the cutest!" Annabel squealed quietly. Kurt rolled his eyes again as he leaned over and pecked Blaine on the lips.

-Cowboy Casanova-

Annabel bit her lip as she knocked on Dave's bedroom door. Dave had been nothing but nice to her ever since she had arrived with the Karofsky's. He was everything she would have wanted in a brother.

The door opened and Dave looked down at her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Kurt Hummel," Annabel said simply.

"I was wondering when that would come up," Dave sighed. He stepped aside for Annabel. She walked into his room and turned to face him waiting for him to talk.

"Well," she prompted him.

"Last year I was in denial, you know that," Dave said.

"But to threaten someone as sweet and innocent as Kurt!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Not my best idea, but he was so proud of who he was it just...it angered me that he could be so happy with who he was and I was scared," Dave said looking down at his hands.

"Dave, you don't have to be scared," Annabel said softly her anger dissolving quickly. She never could stay mad at her brother. "I can be there when you tell mom and dad," she added.

"I can't Annabel," Dave said shaking his head.

"When you're ready I'm here," Annabel said. She had had this argument with Dave before, but she'd never push him to do something he wasn't ready for. "I'll be here for you Dave. We may not be blood related but we are family," she said.

"I know, thanks Annabel," Dave said smiling at his sister. Annabel smiled and stepped closer to him. He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Now about you dating Puckerman," he said once she took a step back.

"Not you too," Annabel sighed.

"I went to school with him for three years, just be careful," Dave warned her.

"I can take care of myself," Annabel assured him.

**So there ya go everyone knows about Annabel being a Karofsky. Kurt and Annabel strengthened their friendship as well. Well there will be more to come, so keep your eyes open. **

**Liv**


End file.
